I'll Set You Free
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: SET DURING THE POSSESSION SCENE IN OOTP: Voldemort gets full control of Harry in the Department of Ministries. Harry's soul is slowly dying the longer Voldemort has power over him. Ron won't rest until he has his Harry back to normal. Can he do it, or will Harry be lost forever? SLASH! Sorry if the summary sucks! I'm bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Day Everything Changed

**WARNING: I don't own Harry potter sadly:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I have two Queer as Folk stories going but I just had to get this story on here too lol:p This story is going to be sad but at the same time sweet. You'll see as you read it:) hope you enjoy the story:) I've made this because there's not that many like this and I like making unique stories lol:p**

****"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter One: The Day Everything Changed

Ron's POV:

"We have to find Harry now!" I yelled at Sirius and Remus who had ran over to us when they were able to. Sirius had almost fallen threw the veil but Remus had ran and caught him just in time.

Harry though, had chased after Bellatrix the second he thought Sirius had died. Now most of the death eaters were either captured or had fled the battle.

"Come down Ron we'll find him." Remus said and Sirius looked at him.

"I agree with Ron, we have to find my Godson now!" he yelled looking as panic as me. See, Harry and I had been dating since the end of the first task last year. We had kept it a secret until about a month ago. Everyone was surprisingly OK with it. We were shocked to figure out that Remus and Sirius were and along with both my twin bothers being together. The most surprising couple though would have to be Hermione and Draco. That nearly made me faint when I had learned.

"Alright let's go." Remus said and the rest of us followed him through the passages and doors. When we all reached the final door we all stopped for a moment when we heard screaming coming through the other side.

"Harry!" Sirius and I both yelled at the same time and barged through the door.

Only to be met with a sight that will haunt my nightmares for nights to come.

Harry was withering on the floor in pain with Dumbledore talking to him about not letting him be controlled.

Slowly I walked over and sat beside Dumbledore and took Harry's hand in mine. "Harry whatever's happening right now I'm here with you. Just fight it, please." I begged and kissed his hand and squeezed it when he clung to mine tightly. Sirius came over and took his other hand while Remus knelt beside Sirius and the others came and stood close to us.

"Come on Harry fight this, you can do it pup." Sirius said to him and tears came to his eyes when Harry screamed again.

This went on for a few minutes before Harry suddenly went limp and made no sound at all.

"Everyone get away from him." Dumbledore said pushing the people standing away from Harry. I looked at him in both shock and anger.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Ron get away from Harry now!" he screamed and I got up and back up from Harry while keeping an eye on Dumbledore. Remus picked Sirius up and dragged him from Harry and we all stared at Dumbledore while he stared at Harry.

That's when we all heard a groan.

I looked at Harry and saw that he was starting to stir. I instinctively stepped closer to him but Dumbledore stopped me again. "Ronald keep away from Harry!" he yelled and his voice was starting to scare me.

_'What could possibly be wrong with my Harry?' _I thought as I stared at Harry. Harry suddenly sat up and got to his feet slowly. When he finally opened his eyes I nearly screamed.

His eyes weren't the beautiful emerald green that I adored. No, his eyes were blood red.

"Harry?" I asked and he turned and looked at me. He smiled only it wasn't his loving, friendly smile. This smile was full of pure evil.

"Harry's not here at the moment." Came Voldemort's voice but you could also hear Harry's voice mixed with it. My eyes widened and I back up slowly.

"No!" Sirius yelled and began to fight to get out of Remus' grasp.

"Tom let Harry go!" Dumbledore demanded and Harry looked at him and smiled.

"I think not Albus. I quite like this body." he said looking at his, Harry's, hands. "It's young and healthy. Plus it'll destroy you to see your precious savior like this." he said laughing and all of us flinched.

"He's just a boy Tom, let him go!" Dumbledore demanded again and Harry, Voldemort, whoever it was laughed and shook his head.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't WANT to let him go." he said looked at all of us and stopped when his gaze met mine.

"Ah, Potter's lover." he said and I couldn't help but flinch away when he stepped closer to me.

"Leave him alone Tom!" Dumbledore said and he stopped and looked at Dumbledore then back at me. Really wanting my Harry back I tried the one thing I could think of.

"Harry." I called and he cocked his head sideways. "Harry can you hear me?" I asked and he shook his head a little and looked back at me.

"Stop it you blood traitor!" he yelled and everyone stared at Harry wide eyed.

_'No, don't think like that! It's Voldemort talking not Harry. MY Harry would never called me that.' _I thought to myself and looked back at Harry.

"Harry if you can hear me show me you can." I said and he shook his head again and grabbed his head for a second before he looked up and his eyes were emerald green again.

"Ron?" he asked and I almost cried out in joy before it disappeared when Harry grabbed his head again and lifted it back up to reveal red eyes.

"You're a full to believe Potter could get control over his body again." he said and laughed and looked at Sirius.

"Tell me black. How's it feel to know your Godson's gone?" he asked and Sirius glared at him.

"My Godson's not gone you bastard! He just proved he's in there!" he yelled and Voldemort-Harry glared at him then turned to Dumbledore.

You've lost old man." he said and laughed as he spun on his heels and apparated away. Everyone stared at the spot he was before we began to move. Well, everyone except me.

I just stood there in shock, not even feel when my dad's arms went around my shoulders. "Everything will be OK son. We'll get Harry back. We'll save him." dad said and I just stared at him.

"I hope you do dad, I hope we do." I said and he pulled me into a hug as I started to bawl my eyes out.

_'I want Harry back!' _I thought to myself as Dumbledore talked to the Minister who showed up at some point but I couldn't remember.

"Come on son, I'll take you home now." dad said gently and I nodded as he lead me to a fireplace and flooed home.

The second we got into the house I was switched from dad's arms to mom's in an instant. The second I was in her arms I started to sob all over again. "Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed." she said and lead me up the stairs and laid me on my bed. She kissed my forehead and turned the light off and shut the door on her way out.

I laid for a few moment before I rolled onto my side and cried myself to sleep.

**And there's the first chapter!:) Sorry if it's short and/or not that good. It's 3:00 in the morning and I'm very tired right now and didn't feel awake enough to make a longer chapter. The next one will be longer I promise!:) once again I hope you guys liked it even if it was a little:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Hunt Begins

**WARNING: I don't own Harry potter sadly:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing new that I can think of at the moment lol:p**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Two: The Hunt Begins

Sirius' POV:

I had to leave the Ministry just before the Minister showed up. Remmy I had told me to floo home but instead I flooed to the Burrow. Once I landed I heard Molly come from the kitchen and stare at me for a moment before she brought me into a hug. I hugged her back and pulled back trying to smile only failing at it.

"How's Ron?" I asked in a hoarse voice and she sighed and looked at the stairs.

"He's been in his room for an hour now. He was asleep the last time I was up there." she said and I nodded and headed up the stairs to Ron's room. When I got there I opened the door and saw that Ron's back was to me. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the spare bed that was supposed to be Harry's but everyone knew he slept in Ron's bed when they were here. I felt tears in my eyes as I stared at the bed and memories of me walking in to find Harry and the others sitting on both beds laughing and having fun.

_'Merlin I miss him!' _I thought to myself and jumped when I heard Ron's voice.

"Harry never used that bed." he said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I know, we all knew he slept in your bed while you were here. No one wanted to get on you boys though, you were so good together and rarely separated we didn't have the hearts to tell you to." I told him and I saw his shoulders start to shake. Slowly, I made my way to Ron's bed and sat behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Why did it have to be him?" he asked and I didn't answer. I didn't have one, who would? Instead I just sat there and rubbed his arm to try and comfort him.

"Harry's strong. He won't go down easily. Plus none of us will stop looking for neither him nor a cure. We will find both and get Harry back with us where he's safe and loved." I said and he just nodded.

We sat there for a few minutes until Arthur came to the door. "Remus is downstairs. He wants to see you." he said gently and I could tell he'd been crying too. I nodded and got up and Arthur took my place by Ron's side and I went downstairs. I barely got off the last step when I was suddenly in Remus' arms being held tightly. I buried my head into his chest and let the tears finally fall.

Remus moved us to the couch and sat down while pulling me into his lap and held me close and let his own tears fall. We sat there for a few minutes before I pulled back and smiled at him and kissed him and snuggled closer to him. "Albus already has Order members out looking for him. He has the rest searching for away to free Harry. I wanted to start right away but I needed to check on you first." he said and I looked at him and was about to answer but someone beat me to it.

"Then let's start now. I won't rest until he's in my arms again." Ron said and we stared at him and nodded and got up to follow him into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"First off where would Voldemort go?" Ron asked and Remus and I looked at each other.

"We believe that he'd go to a hide out of his. Possibly Malfoy Manor." Remus said and Molly stepped in.

"That's to obvious. He's gonna pick a place where it'll be harder for us to find. He's made this into a sort of game for himself and it wouldn't be fun if we found him easily." she said bitterly as she stirred the soup.

"Mum's right. If he's at a hide out then Malfoy Manor isn't it." Ron said and Arthur walked in then.

"Yes, but let's not take it off our list of places to search. Let's move it to one of the last places. The Dark Lord might think the same way we are now and picked there to hide knowing it wouldn't be one of the first places we'd search, possibly not even a place that we'd search." he said and we all nodded.

We sat around the table thinking a places he'd be and ways to free Harry, Molly only left to serve us the soup she'd made, until Albus came in looking his age for the first time.

"I'm afraid to say that we've had no luck today. We'll start back up tomorrow morning." he said and we all lowered our heads in sorrow.

"Molly, is it alright if Sirius and I stay here until he's found? I'm sure all of us are going to need the comfort of each other's company until this is over." Remus asked and Molly nodded.

"Of course Remus. You and Sirius can take Percy's old room." she said and Remus thanked her before taking my hand and leading me to our temporary room.

"Do you think we''ll save him?" I asked Remus and he pulled me into a kiss.

"I know we will." he said and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Tonight though, we need to try and rest. We'll be no help to Harry tired." he said and I nodded and got ready for bed.

When we were both ready we climbed into bed and I buried my face into Remus' chest while he wrapped protective arms around me. "Sleep love." he whispered and I snuggled more into him.

_'We will save you pup. Just hold on for a little while longer.' _I silently told Harry not caring he couldn't hear me.

**I know it's a short chapter but it's very late and I'm very tired. I promise the next one will be longer!:) hope you guys still like it so far!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Promise of a Lifetime

**WARNING: I don't own Harry potter sadly:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Went on vacation with my mom and my bday was this past Sunday and I've just now found the time to update. Though this will be the last chapter until I get some reviews. There's no point in finishing this if you guys don't like it or let me know you do at least.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Three: A Promise of a Lifetime

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ron's POV:

**I was standing just outside the burrow looking at our hand made Quidditch field when I was scared by someone jumping on my back.**

**"Gotcha!" Harry said laughing and I made to grab him but he jumped out of reach. "You'll have to catch me first!" he said sticking his tongue out at me and taking off.**

**I growled playfully and took off after him. When I finally caught him I tackled him to the floor and rolled us until he was pinned under me pouting. "No fair you cheated!" he yelled and I smirked and leaned down and captured his lips with mine. I pulled back and smiled at him and he smiled back at me.**

**I rolled off of him and dragged him with me to where I was laying on my back and he was laying on my chest. After a few minutes he leaned up slightly and smiled at me. "I love you Ron." he said and I smiled brightly at him.**

**"I love you to Harry, always." I said and he smiled and leaned down for a kiss. **

Only to have me wake up with a start in my room. I looked around and sighed trying to fight off the tears that were wanting to come. It had been two weeks since Harry was taken over by Voldemort. Since then we've not had any luck finding away to help him. Though there have been times when we got close to finding him. Even if we didn't have a cure if we knew where he was then we'd at least have to only focus on finding away to help him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. "How are you honey?" mum asked and I just stared at her before rolling over and looking back at the wall. "Another dream?" she asked and I tensed up. I heard her sigh and felt the bed dip behind me and her comforting hand on my shoulder. "Everything will eventually be better sweetie. Maybe not today or tomorrow but it will get better. I'm more than sure Harry's fighting to get control again as we speak. He's strong Ron. He'll come home." she said and I turned and smiled at her.

"You're right mum. I'm just in a mood right now. I'll come join everyone for breakfast when it's ready. I just kinda want to lay in bed for the moment." I told her and she smiled in understand and kissed my forehead before walking out the door. I sighed and looked back at the wall.

"We're all still searching Har. We'll find you and we'll be together again. I promise." I said to myself and before I knew it my eyes were closing again.

Harry-Voldemort's POV: **(whenever this POV shows up know that **_'this'_ **means Harry's talking and **this **is thoughts. Talking is the same obviously lol:P oh and when Voldemort answers Harry it'll be the same thing** _'this'_)

"When do you wish to attack My Lord?" Lucius asked and I turned and stared at him the looked at mine, Potter's, hands.

"Once I am used to this body we will attack. I do not wish to harm this body anymore than I am already before I can I have fun with it. Once I am ready we will attack Hogsmeade." I told him and he bowed and left the room.

I turned and walked over to the full body mirror and looked at myself. This body works nicely for myself. I can feel mine and Potter's powers mixing together making me stronger by the day. I thought happily only to frown when I heard that annoying voice again.

_'I will get free Voldemort! My friends will never stop search and I will never stop fighting!' _the Potter brat said and I glared at my reflection.

_'Ah you may have the strength now. But that's slowly leaving you. I know you can feel it. Feel your strength slowly fade the stronger I get. In six months you will die and I will have full control over your body!' _I relied laughing as I did. Potter growled but I could hear the defeat behind it and it made me smile. _'But before that I'll be sure I kill some of your love ones while you're still alive. Start with that boyfriend of yours.' _I told him and felt him get very mad and I laughed.

"These next six months are going to be a lot of fun Potter, just you wait and see." I said aloud and turned to the door and walked out and laughed slightly when I felt Potter trying to get to the surface and get back control of his body.

Sirius' POV:

I woke up and felt Rem pull me closer to him and I smiled and sighed happily and snuggled more into him. Then I remember that Harry was still missing and I frowned and looked up and Remus.

"Two weeks Rem." I said and he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I know Siri, I know. We'll save him though. I can feel it." he said and I nodded and snuggled more to him. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Rem, Siri. Breakfast is ready." Molly said and we nodded and Remus got up but I just sat up and looked at her.

"How's Ron?" I asked and she sighed.

"He had another dream." she said and I nodded sadly. "I'll let you two get ready for the day." she said and closed the door behind her.

Once we were both ready we headed to the kitchen to find Ron already there sitting beside Arthur. "How are you this morning Ron?" I asked and he just smiled at me and nodded.

"About as good as everyone else I guess." he said and I nodded at him and took the seat next to Remus.

"So what's the plan for today?" Remus asked and Arthur looked up at him.

"Albus said that the Order's found, what we hope, is a lead to where he's hiding. We're going there today to check it out. When I don't exactly know, I'm guessing whenever Albus gets here." he said and I smiled and nodded.

_'Please let this be it.' _I begged and began to eat when Molly put my plate in front of me.

Ron's POV:

_'This had better be where he is! Please let it be!' _I begged and walked into the living room when I finished eating. I didn't have much of an appetite these days. I mainly ate one serving then called it done.

_'I don't know what I'll do if this isn't the place? I don't think I can handle another let down.' _I thought to myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the others walked in.

"Alright when Albus gets here he'll take us to the place and we'll need a plan for what we'll do when we get there. Any ideas?" Remus asked and everyone put their heads together.

Awhile later Albus showed up and we told him the plan we came up with. He smiled at us and nodded. "That sounds like it will work. Come, let's go and hopefully get Harry back." he said and everyone stood up.

_'I will save you Harry. I will get you back in my arms and I will never let you go! That's a promise of a lifetime!' _I thought and followed the others to the fireplace.

**Sorry about the length. it's currently 2:40 in the morning and I'm getting tired. I'll update my other Harry Potter story tomorrow sometime:) hope you guys like it so far:) remember this will be the last chapter until I get some reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: So Close, Yet so Far

**WARNING: I don't own Harry potter sadly:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I've just been able to get my schedule to where I have to time breath and update. I know I've updated the other stories of mine but it's only 'cause the other stories were getting reviews. The only reason this one is still on here is because I got a PM from one person and a review from another. If I don't get more though chances are it won't be on here for long. **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Harry-Voldemort POVs:

_'Talk' _

Thoughts

Chapter Four: So Close, Yet so Far

Ron's POV:

"So what's the plan Albus?" I asked as we stood in front of a manor I'd never heard of before. Apparently it was another Malfoy Manor. Though they only used it when they felt like getting away for the summer or whatever. And it was a good way to do it too. It was in the middle of some forest with trees surrounding every inch of it making it impossible to see from above and hard to see on foot.

"The plan is for a group of us will go in there and try to push Tom outside to the rest of us where we'll be waiting to capture him. The death eaters that will likely follow we'll need to take care of quickly before they have a chance to take a lot of us out or get Tom back." he said and all of us nodded. "Ronald I know you probably want to be in the group that goes in, but I need you to be out here with the others." Albus said and I went to argue but he stopped me.

"I need you out here because Harry responded to you two weeks ago when you called to him. If you can get that same reaction it might slow him down long enough for us to capture." he said and I sighed and nodded and watched as Albus lead dad, Fred and George, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and mum inside while the rest of us spread out and hid waiting for them to lead Voldemort out.

Not ten minutes later did we hear an explosion and people screaming spells and curses. The first person we saw was mum followed by a group of death eaters being lead by the rest of them. Right behind the group of death eaters was a person I've been praying to see again.

"Please let this work." I begged softly to myself and started to attack death eaters as we all jumped out of our hiding places.

I fought my way threw every death eater that came into my path when I finally turned and saw Harry-Voldemort pointing his wand at me smiling an evil smile. "Well now isn't this nice. Two lovers having their reunion." he said and I still flinched at hearing both his and Harry's voices mix together. It just didn't fit my Harry.

"We'll be together again once we've gotten rid of you!" I yelled and Harry-Voldemort just laughed at me.

"Do you really think you'll be able to save him? You're wasting your time Weasley. Within six months Potter will die and I'll be the only one in this body." he said and my eyes widened at his words.

"I won't let that happen!" I said sternly letting my eyes grow hard. Voldemort just laughed and shook his head and pointed his wand at me again.

"At least Potter will be able to see you die." he said and his words gave me hope. If Harry could see right now then he must be fighting. I slowly lowered my own wand, but didn't put it up, and slowly stepped towards Harry.

"Harry." I said and Voldemort just smiled and shook his head.

"You tried that two weeks ago and it only worked for a few seconds. It won't work this time." he said but I ignored him.

"Harry, I know you can hear me. Come on Har fight. He's weaker than you and you know it. Come on Har, come back to me." I begged and Voldemort glared at me.

"Why you insolent little-" but he stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened. He grabbed his head and stumbled back a couple steps and my hopes rose.

"That's it Har! Come on, come towards my voice. Fight him Har!" I kept yelling in encouragement. Voldemort grunted and gripped his head tighter and leaned forward slightly. After a few seconds Voldemort slowly lifted his head and looked at me.

Tears were in my eyes when I saw emerald green not blood red. Without thinking I ran and pulled Harry into my arms and just held him tightly and for the first time in two weeks felt whole. Harry was in my arms again and his arms snaked around me and held me tightly too.

"Harry." I said and squeezed him once more and pulled back just enough to see his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled when he leaned into it.

"I don't have much time Ron. I can feel Voldemort fighting to get control again." he said and I just pulled him back to me.

"I won't let you go again Har." I said and felt him smile on my shoulder.

"I know. I don't want to leave. I know you guys came here with the intention of capturing me. I want you to knock me out before he gets a chance to gain control again." he said and I shook my head and went to argue but he stopped me by placing a hand on my face. "Please Ron. It's your only chance to get me. If he gains control before you knock me out he'll run and he'll get away." he said and I looked at the others as they came up to us.

"Harry!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time and pulled Harry to them tightly. He hugged them back just as tightly and pulled back and looked at everyone else then looked back at me.

"Please Ron, I don't want him to hurt anymore of you." he begged and I looked at him before I sighed and nodded and pulled him to me for one more hug.

"I will free you Har, that's a promise." I whispered to him and he nodded and we looked at each other and I leaned in a kissed him for the first time in two months. I pulled back and smiled sadly at him and he smiled back and stepped back some and I pointed my wand at him.

"The hell do you think you're doing Ron?!" Sirius yelled and made to step towards me but Remus stopped him.

"It's the only way you guys will be able to get me without Voldemort attacking. Please hurry Ron. I can feel him just at the surface." he said and I nodded and pointed my wand at him again. "Thank you." he said and smiled and closed his eyes.

I took a deep breath a shot a spell at him.

Only for him to suddenly lift his wand and shield himself.

"Did you really think you'd actually get me?" Harry sad but my heart shattered when Voldemort's voice was mixed with his. He opened his eyes and they were once again blood red. "You were so close, yet you were still so far." he said in a mock sadness tone which made me growl at him.

"Give me Harry back you bastard!" I yelled and shot a spell at him along with everyone else. Voldemort just laughed and shielded himself again and looked around at us.

"You will never win this war." he said and apparated away.

We all just stared at where he once was in silence before I fell to my knees and looked at the ground in shock.

"So close. We were so fucking close!" I said and felt tears in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see dad smiling at me with tears of his own. He knelt beside me and I leaned into him and cried into his shoulder.

_'So close.'_ I thought and continued to cry into dad's chest.

**Sorry it's short once again, but like I said, until I get more reviews on this I won't put much time into making them long. I'll make the chapters good, but they won't be long. I'm also sorry once again that it took so long to update. I'll update my QAF stories tomorrow and possibly my other HP story:)**


End file.
